Welcome To Our Nightmare
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: Scott and Hank have some disturbing dreams and someone very familiar is behind them.Rated R for disturbing Mister Sinister scene and Hank/Logan slash.


**Welcome To Our Nightmare**

****

Scott Summers was rather surprised when he awoke in the darkened chamber as the last thing he remembered was being tucked up in bed. He was further shocked when he realized he wasn't seeing things through the perpetual red haze of his visor and that the optic blasts were not being emitted despite his open eyes. Somehow his powers had been neutralized but he was too concerned about his present predicament to give this any further thought. Looking down at himself he saw he was chained to a large stone plinth with no hope of breaking free of his bonds. He was also mostly naked save for a black leather costume that barely covered the essentials.

"So glad to see that you are awake Scott Summers. Now relax honey bunny because the fun is about to begin," boomed out a familiar gravelly voice.

Poor Scott nearly had a cardiac arrest at the ghastly sight before him. Nathaniel Essex was standing looking at him with lust and desire gleaming in those burning red eyes. Sinister was wearing a low cut black dress, high heels and fishnet stockings, far too much makeup and a blonde wig. The bullwhip in his left hand cracked menacingly close overhead as Sinister leaned forward towards his helpless captive, a malevolent smile playing on his lips. One hand stroked lovingly across Scott's bare chest.

"You my dear boy will be my love slave," purred Sinister before planting a kiss on Scott's lips.

Scott screamed his head off and then woke up in a cold sweat; safely back in his own bed. Frowning he noticed that his beloved wife was no longer by his side. Shuddering from the horrific nightmare he knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight.

Sweat was soaking Beast's fur as he ran dropping to all fours for increased speed, mane streaming out in the breeze. As fast as he was he knew that his pursuer would hunt him down like a dog without mercy or remorse and that his attempts at resistant would ultimately prove futile. Still he had to run, try his best to escape this predator for he knew that surrender wasn't an option. Of course Hank had claws and fangs, in his new leonine form he was a formidable fighting machine. His pursuer also had claws and fangs and like him had distinctly feline traits. There was one difference between them; a crucial one in that Hank wasn't a killer while his hunter enjoyed nothing more than slaughter and bloodshed.

"Stars and garters, that's all she wrote for me, can't go another step," wheezed Hank having run for hours.

He stumbled and fell first to his knees, sides heaving as he breathed deep gasping breaths drawing in precious oxygen. His head was swimming and the exhaustion was too much for him to stand up let alone run. He swayed and then crashed forward to lie prone on the ground, wheezing and gasping, completely helpless and defenseless.

"Well ya provided me with a good run but now it's all over fer ya kitty!" growled his pursuer.

"Just kill me and get it over with Creed," whispered Hank.

"Whatever made ya think I wanted ta kill ya Hank?"

Sabretooth came over and knelt down in front of Hank. He lifted up Hank's chin with one clawed hand and Hank was forced to look up into those amber predator's eyes. The grin on Creed's face was not the usual savage bloodthirsty affair but gentler almost friendly. There was no bloodlust glinting in those eyes but slight bemusement and exhilaration over the chase. Creed sudden laughed and shook his head as if in disbelief.

"Ya see now that yer a feline like me Hank I reckon we have a lot in common. Ya see I just wanted ta ask ya if ya wanted ta come fer a drink with me. I want ta be yer buddy Hank," said Creed starting to help Hank to his feet.

"Stars and garters," whispered Hank in disbelief unable to decide whether to laugh or cry.

"Yer going ta be my friend," growled Creed as he hugged Hank gently and affectionately.

"No!" roared Hank instantly coming fully awake and realizing that it had all been a dream or a nightmare.

"Well this really has been amusing, so much fun just slipping into their minds while their sleeping and giving them whatever dreams I choose. Now who shall be next, maybe I'll send Logan a nice dream about me. Oh I'm such a bad girl," smirked Jean Grey.

She hoped that Scott would learn that it didn't pay to cheat on her with Emma. As for Hank that had simply been too much of a temptation for her to resist since she found out his beastly little secret. She focused on Logan's thoughts and realized to her surprise that he was right in the room with her and she had been so intent on her little minds games that she'd never noticed his arrival. Now there was an angry snarl on his face and those adamantium claws were pointed right at her heart.

"Logan why are you doing this, I was just having a little fun."

"Sorry Jeannie, its fer yer own good ya know yer not a well woman. Ya can come in now I've found her."

Xavier and Xorn entered the room and Jean felt instantly calm as the Professor's soothing voice entered her mind. He knew it wasn't her fault just the Phoenix tempting her to abuse her powers as they grew again. This was the third time this month that she'd pulled this little stunt. Logan looked apologetic and stood back as Xavier and Xorn began the work of healing Jean Grey's damaged psyche.

"Good thing ya alerted me in time, because I'd have been the next target wouldn't I?" said Logan to Emma.

"Yes but at least she's getting the help she needs now. As for us hadn't we better go and comfort our loved ones in their hour of need. Help to drive away the memories of those nightmares," said Emma with a smile.

"Ya know, that's just what I'll do," said Logan smiling wolfishly.

Scott smiled as Emma walked into his room, the silky white negligee leaving just narrowly on the side of good taste. She smiled back at him and slipped into the bed next to him. He didn't need to be telepathic to know what she was thinking.

"It's a good thing you don't think you'll be getting any more sleep tonight Scott since I intend sleeping to be the very last thing on our minds," purred Emma.

"You know I've always had a thing for telepaths," laughed Scott as he leaned over to kiss her just as she began undoing the clasp of her negligee.

Hank caught the scent of his lover at the door and he could hear Logan's deep steady breathing. The door slid slowly open and there was Logan, rough, feral, hairy but also beautiful and understanding Logan. He had been the one who helped him through his recent change since he knew all too well how it felt to think you were becoming an animal. Logan had taught him not to fear the feral side but to embrace his new senses and enter the world of the predator. It had been Logan who had seen through to the beauty of the beast, not fearing the predatory feline form that he now had. It had been those strong arms that held him, comforting him when Trish had broken off their relationship. It had been Logan who Hank realized he loved as he found a side to himself he had never expected. It had been Logan who surprisingly had returned his love.

"How are ya Hank, I know it's been rough fer ya but I'm here fer ya now darlin."

"Stars and garters, it's good that you're here. The dream got a little too close to the truth and I don't know if I'm ready for the others to know about us yet."

Logan smiled and came and sat on the bed next to Hank putting an arm around his shoulders while Hank rested his leonine head against Logan, rubbing his mane against the thick sideburns. Logan smiled gently and the hazel eyes were full of warmth and compassion as they looked into Hank's yellow feline eyes.

"I'm here fer ya fuzz-ball and that's all that matters."

"Stars and garters Logan, you're right of course."

With that they hugged and Hank was glad that for now the nightmare was finally over.


End file.
